Dynasty Warriors Present: Phantom of the Opera
by XxDragonLasxX
Summary: The Dynasty Warriors are asked to preform the play Phantom of the Opera! Is this a distaster waiting to happen? Or will things go right? Let's just hope for Andrew Llyod Webber sake...
1. The Casting

The characters and the play aren't mine! Might have tweaked it only to make it look like they have no idea what they're doing. Only the Director is my mine and mine alone! The Dynasty Warriors belong to Koei!

The Casting

Modern Day

Laughs and arguing filled the halls of the theatre, as the Dynasty Warriors await their new project. Few sitting within the seat below the stage talking or sleeping, the snores of Zhang Fei could be heard, as he laid across the seats, beer cans on the floor and on his stomach, Xing Cai was standing looking hopelessly at her drunk father.

Xing Cai - and he only started drinking 2 minutes ago...

Upon the stage Huang Gai, Dian Wei, and Lu Bu were playing football with the sandbags. Lu Bu catching the thrown bag, and tosses it at Huang Gai with brute force. Gai saw it coming and dodged it quickly, pelting Yuan Shao in the face sending him flying off the stage into he seats.

Lu Bu: Yes!

Dian Wei: Nice one!

Huang Gai: Shit that could have been me!

Everyone looked to Yuan landing place seeing he wasn't moving, and went back to his or her business. As usual Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang were at it about how to cook the roast right, and Yue only stood back sighing as they continue to fight over the stupidest things.

What seemed like forever, the Director finally came into the auditorium heading to the stage, she noticed the drunken body of Zhang Fei, and what seemed to be Yuan Shao motionless under a sandbag. She only sighed and continued on heading up on the stage.

Director - Ok! Can everyone take a seat please!

The group moved from the stage to sit, pushing Yuan Shao body to the side for now.

Director - Good, you can follow simple commands.

Cao Pi - Hey!

Director - Shut up! Anyway, I had a few calls and what not, and it seems like almighty one want you to perform the play, Phantom of the Opera. I try talking her out of it, but when she stuck on something, she won't let it go...

Zhang He - Beautiful! I want to play Christine!

Director - blinks Right, so I already made the casting, and I'll call them out to you. And if I hear any rejections or complaints...I'll kill you...

With that the Director pulled out a pieces of paper looking it over then reads out.

Director - The role of Christine is...

Jiang Wei - Question!

Director - Sighs What?

Jiang Wei- Why are you such a bitch to us?

Director looks to him, then pulls out a blowpipe and shoots him with a dart, causing him to pass out cold.

Director - Anymore questions?

Dynasty Warriors - No ma'am...

Director - Good. Now, the role of Christine is Yue Ying...

Dynasty Warriors but Yue - What?

Yue Ying - Are you kidding me?

Director - No, you're the lead role.

Yue jumps out of her chair cheering loudly, pointing to Diao Chan and Zhen Ji.

Yue Ying - Booya!

Diao Chan and Zhen Ji look to each other grumbling under their breath.

Director - Yeah...Anyway, Raoul is going to be played by Zhao Yun.

Gan Ning - Go figure!

Zhao Yun - looks to Gan Ning what do you mean by that?

Gan Ning - Such the hero...

Zhao Yun - Damn straight! You go save your lord baby behind enemy lines and find out he ruins your country when he takes over!  
Gan Ning - Maybe I will!

Zhao Yun - Fine!

Gan Ning - FINE!

Director - rubs at her temples slowly Ok, I'll save the Phantom for last...Meg will be played by Xing, Cao Cao your playing lord Firmin.

Cao Cao - Whoo! I own you all!

Director - Lord Andre will be played by Liu Bei.

Sima Yi - ...not like your Cao Cao's bitch already.

Liu Bei - Hey! Andre isn't Firmin bitch!...is he?

Director - Carlotta is going to be played by Diao Chan.

Diao Chan - Yes! I'm the Diva!

Yue Ying - That's right, keep telling yourself that...

Director - Dong Zhuo will play Piangi...

Diao Chan -...who is Piangi?

Guan Yu - Carlotta husband...

Diao Chan - NO!

Dong Zhuo - Yes!

Lu Bu - I wanna be Piangi!

Director - No...

Yue Ying - Ha!

Diao Chan - Ewww...

Director - Lady Giry will be played by Zhu Rong.

Zhu Rong - Who the hell is that?

Xing Cai - My characters mommy!  
Zhu Rong - Oh great, I'm the drunk's daughters, mother...

Xing Cai - Hey...

Director - Buquet is Gan Ning, Reyer is Zhou Yu, and Lefever is Sun Jian...There, cast is done...

Cao Cao - No, you didn't name the Phantom!

Zhang He - If I can't be Christine I want to be the Phantom!

Director - Oh, I thought I did. Anyway, its Sima Yi, have a good night and pulls out a stack of papers placing them on the floor these are the scripts, read them by opening night!

When the she left, she left the group in silence staring at Sima Yi, while he had a confused look on his face.

Sima Yi - Holy crap...

Guan Yu - leans to Zhang Liao whispering THIS will be a interesting play...

Zhang Liao - Nods with a grin

Zhuge Liang - I refuse to have him touching my wife!

Pang Tong - too late for complaints now Zhuge, seems opening night is only two days away...

Everyone - What?

Pang Tong - holds up the script Says right here...

The chosen actors went to pick up their scripts, looking through it. Until Gan Ning burst out.

Gan Ning - I get killed by Sima! That's not cool!

Sima Yi grins wickedly as he read his roll, Zhao Yun sighed slowly another Heroic roll, for once we wouldn't mind being evil. Yue smiled proudly as she read hers then her proud face turned nervous and looked over the book looking to Yun.

Yue Ying - We have a kissing scene...

Zhao Yun - looks to her, then to the script flipping through until he found it It seems so...

Cao Cao - Aww isn't that cute!

Xing Cai - Awww...Lucky you...

Guan Yu - Ok enough. Now the rest of you not in the play, have to help out to get this play running!

Everyone - Right!

Guan Yu - Lets give them the best Phantom of the Opera they ever seen!

Everyone - YEAH!

Zhuge Liang - Lets make Zhuge Raoul!

Everyone went silent looking to Zhuge, Yue glared at him.

Zhuge Liang - ...What? 


	2. Openning Night

Opening Night

Everyone was running around fixing the background, stitching up the costumes, and tuning the interments. The Director walks back stage calling out for the group, one by one they gathered creating a great circle around her.

Director – I see, you're all excited for tonight! So am I! Well Let's see what 2 days of rehearsing can do…

Gan Ning – Rehearsing?

Director - looking to Gan Ning all uneasy like Yes, rehearsing, something actors do before they do the real thing…

Gan Ning – Nope never did that…

Everyone shook their head slowly.

Director – You have to be kidding me! You haven't rehearsed once?

Yue Ying – We read the script though…

Director - …Good enough…Ok People! You all have 1 hour to get dress and in positions!

Zhao Yun – Um, Director? Who's going to play the auctioneer and the Porter?

Director - looks to see who's around, then points at Zhang Fei and Zhou Tai You two, Fei you're the Auctioneer since your so loud, and Tai you're the porter since your so silent. Good! Done! Now Go! Rest of you act like extras and stuff!

They nodded and ran off getting their costumes on, while they set up. The seat were getting filled quickly as the hour quickly approached. Finally everyone was ready to go once the curtains went up and the crowd clapped.

Act One

Prologue

Paris Opera House 1905

Upon the stage stood Zhang Fei behind a wooden podium in a coat and vest that look that it didn't fit him looking drunk off his ass, while Tai stood next to him holding some kind of plastic sword, quiet as usual. Zhao Yun sat in wheelchair, with Zhen Ji in the back dress as a nurse and Guan Ping as a chauffer of some kind, old looking and wearing a gray wig, while Cao Pi, Sun Quan, Xu Huang and Xiahou Dun stood as extras around Zhang Fei.

Zhang Fei – SOLD! To Massure Crappu, enjoy your crappy sword! Lot 6623…yeah anyway…

Zhou Tai moved to pick up a large poster of Diao Chan in a 1880s bathing suit on the beach.

Zhang Fei - looks to it then gives a dog whistle Whoo, that's sexy! This my good men is the lovely poster from the production of "Girls Gone Wild, 1881 Style"!

Zhou Tai - sighs Showing here…

Zhang Fei – Do I here 10 franks? Maybe some Joes? Fine 5 franks!

Xiahou Dun – 6!

Zhang Fei – I got 6! Do I hear 7?

Sun Quan – 8!

Zhang Fei – Whoo Massure Iam Lonie! I have 8! Do I hear more?

Lu Bu - Comes out of nowhere 100!

Zhang Fei – Whoo! 100 from Massure Luibui! Do I hear 101? 100, going once, twice, and SOLD! To Massure Luibui!

Lu Bu – Whoo! grabs the Poster quickly and runs off

Backstage

Director – For the love of god…That was suppose to be of Hannibal!

Guan Yu – Sorry, we couldn't find it…That was the only thing we could come up with…

Stage

Zhang Fei - Ok lot 66..or something, some stupid musical box with a monkey on it…Found it deep within the Opera vaults, still works too!

Zhou Tai – Showing here…turns the little handle to make the music play

Backstage

Director – thank god, the music box is right, and the music too…

Guan Yu – Yeah, took us hours to debate to use it or not…

Stage

Zhang Fei – Ok lets start the BID at…oh say…1 million franks! Does the Dr. Evil pose

Backstage

Director - slaps head

Stage

Zhou Tai – Don't you mean 20…?

Zhang Fei -….yes! 20! 20 Franks!…no? 15?…No? Screw you its 15!

Cao Pi – 20!

Guan Ping - looks to Zhao Yun as if he was telling him, then looks to Fei 30!

Sun Quan – 35!

Guan Ping – 45!

Zhang Fei – 45! Do I have 50? No? 45 going…going…OUT OF HERE! To the Vicome da Cherry!

Guan Ping - moves to claim the box, and places it upon Zhao Yun's lap

Zhao Yun - slowly he looks over the box with gentle hands, quietly sing as if he was thinking to himself A collector's piece indeed…Every detail exactly as she said. Often she spoke of you, my friend. Your Velvet lining and your figurine of lead…

Zhang Fei - Staring at Yun in confusion Who the hell are you talking to?

Zhao Yun - tires to ignore him Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead…?

Zhang Fei - still staring at him Old man, stop singing to your sorry ass self! I'm trying to sell some shit here! clears his throat Anyway! Lot Satan! A chandelier in pieces! Many of you maybe have heard of the strange story about the Phantom of the Opera! We heard this very chandelier is the figure in the disaster! We restored this piece of crap so now its electric, GET WITH THE TIMES! So you can see what it looked like back then. Lets scare some old ghostly singing hags away with a light show? Gentlemen!

Zhou tai pulled the switch to turn on the chandelier, but nothing happened. He blinked a few times then flicked it on and off. Fei looked to him, blinking.

Zhang Fei – T-t-today junior!

Zhou Tai growled at him and flicked it on again, finally there was a flash of light and the overture begun, and the opera begun to restore itself from the mess it was in. The actors moved off the stage quickly when the flash occurred, you could here Sun Quan cry out. "My Eyes!" and had to be lead off the stage. Soon the chandelier was in its place.

Scene 1

Rehearsal for Hannibal

Once everything was set the light returned to reveal a new set, a backdrop of a poorly painted scene of Carthage. Upon the stage was Diao Chan in her Elissa costume, holding a severed head…a real one, looked to be Yuan Shao. Zhou Yu was in front in a maestro outfit, black suit and a white vest and gloves, few girls in the female chorus along with Zhang Liao, Zhang He, and Ling tong in the male Chorus. Diao Chan was towards the end of her aria.

Diao Chan – This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!

Girl Chorus – With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we greet the victorious thong, returned to bring starvation!

Backstage

Director – What! What did they say?

Guan Yu – I heard thong…

Director – Oi…

Stage

Men Chorus – The trumpets of Carthage sound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the group.

Zhang Liao slips bring down Ling tong with him, but they still continue on.

All – Hear the Drums- The fat man comes!

Dong Zhuo – enters with a unamused look on his face, then sings out Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp!

Zhou Yu - Interrupts him Oi…Rome! Rome! You idiot, not Roma!

Dong Zhou – Fine! Rome! Rome!

Soon Sun Jian accompanied by Cao Cao and Liu Bei appeared upon the stage. Cao Cao and Liu Bei were dress in well tailored suits, Cao was wearing a blue vest, while Bei was in the green, as Sun Jian was in a red one unbutton, showing a bit of laziness in him.

Zhou Yu – Once again, Pigi, "Sad to return…"

Sun Jian – This way! This way! See the best freak show perform!…err I mean, rehearsal is under way for a new production….yeah…of Cannibal…or rather Hannibal…yes…shifts his gaze about Um, Excuse me, People! Some of you may have already met…

Zhou Yu – Hey! M. Lefevre, we're rehearsing! If you wouldn't mind waiting please?

Sun Jian - Glares at Zhou Yu For give me, oh great one! says sarcastically Please, continue!

Zhou Yu – Thank you, monsieur. He looks to Zhuo "Sad to return…" Pigi.

Sun Jian - quietly whispers to Cao and Bei That is Reyer, our chief repetiteur. Rather a annoying little bitch he could be, I'm sorry to say.

Dong Zhuo - Continues to sing Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by ROME'S far-reaching grasp! Tomorrow we shall break the chains of ROME. Tonight, rejoice – your army has come home!

The ballet girls came dancing into the scene Yue, and Xing were among them, Yue look as if she was having a hard time with the steps. The managers watching from the center of the stage, getting in the way, one of the girl keeps tripping over Cao's cane he carried, not even noticing it.

Sun Jian - motions to Zhuo Pigi…I mean, Piangi, our head tenor. He mostly the opposite of Carlotta.

Zhu Rong appears on the stage dress in a dull black dress, you can tell she hates it, as he pulled at it from time to time. He looked angrily at the men standing in the way of the dancers, then moved over to them, then slammed her cane down on to Bei's foot.

Zhu Rong – Gentlemen, please! Please move, or I'll beat you with this thing! waves the cane around

Sun Jian moved the two away quickly, in fear of the can the woman held in her hands.

Sun Jian – My apologies, Madame Giry! looks to Cao and Liu, whom was rubbing his foot That is Giry, our Ballet Mistress…

Cao Cao – More like "Beat You Hardcore" Mistress…

Sun Jian – Yes…I don't mind confessing , I won't be sorry to rid of this business…

Cao Cao – I keep asking you why exactly are you retiring?

Sun Jian - totally not paying attention to Cao as he watched the dancer move by them again

Xing Cai stood out before them, busting some crazy moves.

Liu Bei – Whoa! Who is that! She has some fly moves!

Sun Jian – Her? Oh she's Meg Giry, the witch's daughter. Promising Dancer, Monsieur. Andre.

Finally Yue tries to mimic Xing but fails horribly, falling and tripping all over the place.

Zhu Rong – You! Christine Daae! Focus or you get the cane!

Xing Cai - whispers to Yue Christine, what is wrong?

Cao Cao – Daae? Interesting name…

Sun Jian – Canadian…

Liu Bei – Any relations to the guitarist? 'evy Daae?

Sun Jian - Nods Yes, his daughter I believe. Always has her head in the clouds I'm afraid.

The dance soon came to its end, and the chorus resumes.

Chorus – Bid welcome to Hannibal's relatives the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quest, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!

A large life-sized mechanical elephant replica rolls upon the stage, Zhou moves towards it and tries to mount it, but ends up ripping the ear off it.

Diao Chan – Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendor looks over seeing Zhou holding the elephant ear, and rolls her eyes

Dong Zhuo - tosses the ear to the side Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender!

Chorus – The trumpeting elephants sound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground hear the drums! The fat man comes!

Sun Jian claps his hands at the end of the song, to grab everyone attention, as the elephant is led away turned around to see it swallowed out, and two people making out within it.

Sun Jian – Ladies and Gentlemen, now can I have your attention? As you know, for some weeks there have been a rumor running around about the free pizza night, I'm sorry that was a lie, but to more important things. I am retiring as you all know, and here to introduce you to your new managers of the Opera House, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre. snickers at Liu Bei's name

The gathered crowd around them begun to clap, some bowed, heard some booing. Diao Chan pushed through the crowd holding out her hand to the new managers with a smile upon her face, making her presence felt.

Sun Jian – Gentlemen, Carlotta Giudi…Giudiy something or other, our leading soprano. And not the kind you find on HBO Chuckles

Liu Bei – Ah! Yes, I have seen ALL your "performances" winks to her

Dong Zhuo soon pushed through as well knocking some girls over.

Sun Jian – And Pigi…I mean Ubaldo…snickers Piangi…

Cao Cao - snickering as well Well met.

Liu Bei - looking over Diao Chan If I remember correctly, Elissa has a rather fine…as-I mean aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, as a personal favor, you would…oblige me…I mean us with a…private danc-I mean rendition? Unless… Looks to Zhou Yu Monsieur Reyer objects…

Diao Chan – My manager commands! Reyer?

Zhou Yu - flipping through the pages My diva commands. Will two bars be good enough?

Cao Cao – Yes, that good.

Zhou Yu – Signora?

Diao Chan – Maestro?

Soon the intro is played upon the piano, as Diao Chan takes center stage and begins to sing.

Diao Chan – Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye! Remember me once in awhile- please promise me you'll try! When you find that once again you long to take your heart…

As Diao Chan, the backdrop above suddenly falls upon her.

Diao Chan – AHH! What the hell!

Xing Cai and some of the dancers – He's here! The Phantom of the Opera…!

Dong Zhuo - looking up Idiots! moves to Cara! Cara! Are you ok, my flower?

Sun Jian – Oh no…Are you ok, Carlotta? Looks up Buquet! Where are you!

Dong Zhuo – Please no one get up at once!

Sun Jian – Get that bastard down here! looks to Cao and Bei Chief of the flies, he's responsible…whispers though wish he aimed a little more…

Slowly the backdrop was raised high enough, by Gan Ning whom had panties and bra wrapped around his neck.

Sun Jian – For the love of…Buquet! For God's sake, what the hell are you doing up there?

Gan Ning – Hey! Hey! Don't blame this on me, I wasn't here! These panties as my witness! pulls at one of them

Diao Chan - looking up Hey! That's mine!

Gan Ning – No one up here, and well if there was, it must be a ghost… he grins

Liu Bei – Oh, come now. These things happen.

Diao Chan – Si! These things do happen! Well, until you STOP them from happening, I don't happen! Pigi…I mean Ubaldo! Andiamo!

As Diao Chan moves off the stage, Zhuo grabs some furs, then scoffs at the new managers.

Dong Zhuo – Amateurs!

Sun Jian – Well that's it for me, I hope you too have a wonderful time here! If you need me, I'll be down the street at the strip bar…

He then turned and walked off the stage, leaving the rest of the actors staring at Cao and Bei, both having a nervous look upon them.

Liu Bei – Carlotta will be back…

Zhu Rong – Think so? scoffs then waves a letter around in her hands I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost.

Cao Cao – growls Your all obsessed!

Zhu Rong - opens the letter and reads it aloud He merely welcomes you to his opera house…

Cao Cao – His Opera house?

Zhu Rong - glares at Cao then continues …and commands you continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due.

Cao Cao – Salary?

Zhu Rong – Lefevre paid him 20,000 francs a month. she smirks Maybe you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron?

The ballet girls gasped, and chattered among each other, as Yue took hold of Xing shoulder tightly.

Xing Cai - …ow…to tight…

Liu Bei - looks to Zhu Kinda was hoping to save that for last, but you ruined it, thanks!

Zhu Rong - rolls her eyes at Bei and looked to Cao Will he be at the performance tonight?

Cao Cao – Nods Yes, he'll be sitting with us, cause he that special.

Liu Bei – Is there an understudy for this role?

Zhou Yu – There is no understudy, Monsieur – the production is new…and Carlotta is too much of a bitch to even take one…

Xing Cai - Still rubbing her shoulder Christine could sing it!

Cao Cao – Her? She just a dancer…and a bad one at that…

Yue Ying - under her breath I'm not THAT bad…

Xing Cai – She's been taking lessons from a…great…teacher…

Liu Bei – Who?

Yue Ying – I don't know…

Cao Cao - growls No! I can't believe it! A full house and we have to cancel!

Zhu Rong – Let her sing! waves the cane at him

Liu Bei – OK!

Zhou Yu - looks to Yue From the beginning of the aria then…

Slowly Yue stepped away from the crowd to the center, and softly begun to sing.

Yue Ying – Think of me…think of my fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while- please promise you'll try…

Cao Cao – Andre this isn't doing nothing for my nerves…

Liu Bei – Don't worry…M&M? pulls out a bag

Yue Ying – When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free! If you ever find that moment, spare a thought for me!

Quickly the scene as changed into the full Gala, and Yue within full costume playing the role of Elissa. Cao Cao and Liu Bei are seated within one of the boxes, with Zhao Yun sitting beside them dressed within the formal wear, and his hair pulled back.

Yue Ying – We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea- but if you can still remember stop and think of me— Think of all the things, which might have been… Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned!

Within the background Zhang Fei was walking aimlessly looking around then stopped waving to the crowd smiling his drunken smile, and moved to one of the fake plants to take a pee.

Yue Ying – Imagine me, trying so hard too…notices Fei and raises a brow, then turns back to the audience, trying hard not to notice ..hard to put you from my mind…

Zhang Fei – Yeah right…I know you love me…

Yue Ying – **glares** Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do- there will never be a day when…

Finally Guan Yu came out grabbing Fei before he was messing with the sheep on the stage.

Yue Ying – I won't think of you!

Applause, bravos, were heard upon the fake crowd of the show, among them was Zhao Yun, standing slowly.

Zhao Yun – Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo! claps some more What a change! You're really not a bit gawkish girl that you once were…slowly sits down She may not remember me, but I remember her…

Yue Ying – We never said our love was evergreen or as a unchanging as the sea, but promise me that sometimes you will think of me!

The crowd cheers once more, tossing flowers upon the stage, before the curtains closed before her…


	3. Phantom Appears!

Act 1: Scene 2

After the Gala

Yue gathered all the roses and flowers upon the stage floor, then turned smiling over to her friends within the ballet group handing each one a flower.

Ballet Girl – Ew, I hate tulips! Throws it back at yue

Yue Ying – um.ok…

Zhu Rong - walks up to the group smiling to Yue, her dress was torn, revealing her long smooth legs, and witch like black shoes Awesome job, Christine, he'll be please! She looks to the rest of the girls and you!

The ballet girls huddle in fear of the woman before them.

Zhu Rong – You sucked ass out there! Your suppose to be the best! No, crappy! Drop down and give me 50 you no talent wenches!

Girls run off dropping to the floor doing push ups, while Zhu Rong tapped the number of times with her cane upon the floor. Yue moves slowly downstage, away from the dancers and their drill sergeant Zhu Rong, heading to her dressing room on the other side of the stage, Xing following her quietly. Yue was looking over the remaining flowers within her hands, until she hears his voice…

Sima Yi – Bravi, bravi, bravissimi…

Yue looked up quickly, bewildered at the voice, looking around until she felt the hand of Xing upon her shoulder surprising her.

Yue Ying – AH! Don't do that!

Xing Cai – Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were prefect! sighs then smiles to her I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor? Tell me! Tell me!

Yue Ying smiled softly to her, then entered the dressing room taking Xing hands looking around slowly.

Yue Ying – Father once spoke of an Angel…I used to dream he'd appear…Now as I sing, I can sense him…slowly her eyes shifted looking around the room once more And I know he's here…

Xing looked around as well, checking under the picture planes and under small trays.

Yue Ying – Here in this room he calls me softly…looks around more all paranoid like somewhere inside…hiding looks in the dresser drawer Somehow I know he's always with me…he –the unseen genius…

Xing Cai - peeks into a chocolate box, and steals one, before looking to Yue with a raised brow Christine, you must have been dreaming, stories like that can't come true…She moved over to her slowly placing her hand upon hers Christine, your talking in riddles, and it s not like you!

Yue Ying - pulls away from her looking into the mirror within the room Angel of Music! Guide and Guardian! Grant to me your glory!

Xing Cai - looks at her like she done psycho on her Who is this angel? This…

Both – Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel…

Yue Ying - looks to Xing slowly with her trance look He's with me even now…

Xing Cai – That's creepy…

Yue Ying – All around me…

Xing Cai – Whoa, you're watching too many movies, Christine, your face is white!

Yue Ying – It frightens me!

Xing Cai – Should be, you look like Jackson…

They looked at each other quietly until Zhu Rong burst into the room like a mad wild woman waving her cane around.

Zhu Rong – Meg! Are you a dancer? Get out there now!

Xing Cai - jumps, then runs off quickly in fear

Zhu Rong - watches Xing run off, then looked to Yue scared out of her mind My dear, I was asked to give this to you…hands her a note

Yue Ying - takes it cautiously from her, then opens it reading it aloud A red scarf…in the attic with wine coolers…Little Lotte…

Scene 3

Christine's Dressing Room

Out side the Cao, Bei and Zhao Yun were making their way towards the dressing room with high spirits and cheep champagne.

Cao Cao – Wonderful! Not one refund! If they asked for one, I would have broken their fingers..he grins

Liu Bei – Richard, I think we've made quiet the discovery in Miss Daae!

Cao Cao – Yes, thank god her singing is better than her dancing! stops looking to the door then to Zhao Yun Here we are, Monsieur le Vicomte.

Zhao Yun – If you two don't mind, I would prefer this visit to be private...takes the champagne from Cao Cao, and winks to him

Cao Cao - raises a brow...No..my champagne…

Liu Bei – As you wish, monsieur. him and Cao bowed slightly then moved off

Cao Cao - sniffle Champagne…growls a bit Seems like they know each other, no?

Finally Zhao Yun knocked upon the door gently, before he enters. He was about to say something, but heard Yue scream, she was butt naked as she was about to slip into her dress, and threw a shoe at him. He moved back outside quickly, closing the door.

Zhao Yun – Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Please tell me when you are done.

Seemed like a few minutes passed, until finally she yelled out for him it was ok. Sighing Yun opened the door peeking in seeing she was dress, he walked in closing the door behind him. She was dress in a think lacey nightgown, showing some leg as she sat with her legs crossed upon the small stool, looking into the mirror as if nothing has happened.

Zhao Yun – Whoa…I mean…Christine where is your scarf?

Yue Ying – she looked over her shoulder, with a raised brow Monsieur?

Zhao Yun – Don tell me you lost it! I spent all fucking day looking for that damn thing! Soaked to the skin I was!

Yue Ying – Cause you were dumb enough to jump into the water to get it, I didn't even like that thing. Oh Raoul it is you!

Zhao Yun - hold his arms out to her Christine…

She jumped up out of her seat to embrace him softly, then moves to sit back down looking to him.

Zhao Yun - places the champagne down upon the table, looking to her "Little Lotte let her mind wander…"

Yue Ying -…oh…you remember that…

Zhao Yun – "Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls…or of goblins, of shoes…"

Yue Ying – "or of riddles, of frocks…"

Zhao Yun - moves over to her kneeling down becoming eye to eye with her Those picnics in the attic with wine coolers… "…or of chocolates…"

Yue Ying – Father playing, "Welcome to Hell" on his guitar…

Zhao Yun - smiling As we read to each other dark stories of the North…

Yue Ying - Smiles in return "No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music singing songs in my head…"

Both – "…the angel of music sings singing songs in my head…"

Yue Ying - whispers some Father said, "When I am in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you, it won't be cheep, but I will do it anyway!" Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music…

Zhao Yun – No doubt! I think the Dancing Angel gave up on you. Smirks But enough of that, to Supper! stands moving to the door

Yue Ying - glares at him for his remark, then blinks slowly standing No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict!

Zhao Yun – Screw him! I won't keep you up…so late…smirks to her

Yue Ying – No, Raoul…

Zhao Yun – You must change! Don't want people to think I paid a hooker to be my dinner date! I'll get my hat, 2 minutes Little Lotte! With that he heads out the door closing it

Yue Ying – Raoul! he called out but no luck, she sighed then looked over herself"….Does this makes me look like a hooker? asks herself

Suddenly the lights flickered off within her room, while tremulous music begun to play as his voice rung out from behind the dressing room mirror.

Sima Yi – Insolent boy! This salve to fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!

Yue Ying - looks around quickly Angel! I hear you! Speak- I listen…stay by my side…not so close…but…guide me! Angel, my soul was weak…forgive me! Enter at last…Ma-ma-ma chokes on the word for a bit Master…!

Sima Yi – Damn right I 'm your mas-…I mean…Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror- I am there inside!

Slowly his figure appeared within the mirror, Sima dress in his full attire, cape, hat, the whole shindig, his long raven hair pulled back engulfed in darkness it seemed. Yue looked to him, her brow rose, a small smirk appeared then vanished putting upon her trance look again.

Yue Ying – Angel of Music! Guide and Guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me…strangely cute Angel!

Sima Yi - his brow rose at that last line she sung I am your Angel…Come to me: Angel of Music…

Slowly Yue walked towards him, the mirror begun to slide upon for them to reach out to each other. Meanwhile Zhao Yun walks to the door hearing voices, he blinks looking to the door then tries to open it, but it's locked.

Zhao Yun – Who voice is that? Who is in there?

Sima Yi – I am your Angel of Music…Come to me: Angel of Music….!

Zhao Yun – Christine! Angel!

Once their hands taken one another, Sima pulled her into the mirror, closing behind them. Zhao Yun burst through the door looking around within the empty room.

Scene 4

The Labyrinth Underground

Steadily Sima Yi took Yue down a candle lit tunnel, their hands still locked, moving downwards. Yue looking to Sima with a surprised look, he looked rather good in the Phantom costume. She placed a small smile upon her lips as she begun to sing…

Yue Ying – In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there- inside my mind…

backstage

Director – Wow…this Is actually going right!

Zhuge Liang - peeks over...no…no! He mustn't touch her! looks around then runs off quickly

Guan Yu - raises a brow at Zhuge, then looks to the play going on Not bad, they look good together like that…

Director – I think so too…grins

Stage

Sima turned slightly to look to her as he continued to lead her down to his "liar", down fake steps and across a bridge made to across along the stage.

Sima Yi – Sing once again with me, our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet…notices Yue looking away he places his two finger under her chin turning her gaze to him And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there- inside your mind…!

Yue blinked slowly to his actions, as they moved to the fake lake and tiny boat, that looked like Gan Ning got a part in making it, since he was on the front holding out his sea master.

Yue Ying – Thos who have seen your face, draw back in fear…I am the mask you wear…

Sima Yi – It's me they hear!

Both – Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind..

Sima moves stepping into the boat, then reaches lifting Yue from the ground placing her inside as well letting her sit before him as he begun to paddle along the stage.

Offstage Chorus – He's there, the Phantom of the Opera! Beware the Phantom of the Opera!

Sima Yi – In all your fantasies, you always knew- that man and mystery…

Yue Ying - looks over her shoulder to him Were all in you…

Both – And in this labyrinth, where night is blind- the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind!

Sima Yi – Sing, my Angel of Music!

Yue Ying - closing her eyes He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…

Sima Yi - in a soft whisper Sing…!

Yue begun to vocalize strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant as they grew closer and closer to his lair.

Sima Yi – Sing for me!

Yue ended her aria just as they stopped upon the small shore of the lair. Sima moved from the boat quickly tossing his hat to the side, then his cloak, looking to her. His lair was lit with candles outlining the small home. An organ along the wall of the lair, a workshop of sorts upon one side of the room, and a bed upon the other.

Scene 5

Beyond the Lake

Sima Yi – I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne…to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…music...

He moved closer to her, helping her out of the boat.

Sima Yi – You have come here, for one purpose and one alone…Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music…my music..

Upon the Catwalks

Zhuge Liang - looking down upon them glaring Not tonight "Phantom" your not going to touch my Christine tonight…

Stage

Sima Yi - slowly pulls away from her Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…Darkness! Stirs and wakes imagination…Silently the senses abandon their defenses…

Yue looked upon him with enchanted eyes, real or fake? She wasn't sure anymore now, she watched with her trace like look as he continued on with his solo.

Sima Yi – Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor…Grasp it! Sense it! Tremulous and tender…Turn your face away from the garish light of day! Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light- and listen to the music of the night! he moves to her, stepping only a foot away from her Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live…as you've never lived before…

Yue eyes closed slowly to his words, taking them into her. She felt her heart race as she felt him so close, his voice in his harsh whisper.

Sima Yi – Softly, deftly, music shall surround you…Feel it! Hear it! Closing in around you…Open you mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight- the darkness of the music of the night!

Her eyes opened with a smile, watching him step back his arms open wide to her, singing out loudly and with some pride into it.

Sima Yi – Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you were you long to-be! He paused looking to her his gaze became soft, then reached out his hand barely touching her cheek Only then…can you belong to me…

Yue sucked in a breath as the slight cold touch of his fingers, very good, he was too good at this role…it scared her, but it was for the show…it was for the show. Sima slowly moved around until he was behind her whispering to her.

Sima Yi – Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!

Catwalks

Zhuge Liang – You bastard, drugging my wife like that!

Stage

Sima Yi – He takes her hand in his leading it to his cheek, his eyes closing slowly Touch me…

Catwalks

Zhuge Liang – NO! jumps from the catwalk hopping to stop them by landing on them, but misses terribly and crashes into the organ

Stage

Yue and Sima act as if they didn't hear a thing, continuing on. Yue fingers begun to stray about his cold face, bravely caressing against his mask, without any hint of removing it, while Sima free hand held her just under her breasts.

Sima Yi -…Trust me…Savor each sensation! he pulled from her slowly, he nearly chuckled hearing a small whine from her when he did, taking her over to the one of the mirrors leaning against the wall Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write – the power of the night…

Sima removed the cloth, revealing a naked hairy Dong Zhuo, causing them to jump back in horror, while Yue faints at the site. Sima Gathered her up in his arms, once her covered the mirror back up, walking over to the bed laying her down softly, her nightgown and hair cascading around her sleeping form making look almost goddess like sleeping.

Sima Yi - watching her over as he softly sings You alone can make my song take flight…help me make the music of the night-------------

Slowly a canopy draws down upon Yue's sleeping form, with Sima watching her over the lights dimmed until all was dark and the audience applauded. Then suddenly heard a squeak then a slap.

Yue Ying – Perv!

Sima Yi – OW! It wasn't me!

Yue Ying – Then who?

Zhuge Liang – …help…me…

Sima & Yue – Zhuge?


	4. Next Morning

backstage

After Zhuge was dragged from the stage, the Director looked to him with an unpleased look; Guan Yu only snickered at him.

Director – What the fuck was that stunt you just pulled! Jumping from the catwalk onto the organ! Now the pipes are bent because of you sorry ass!

Guan Yu – It'll be fine, no need to fix it…

Director - Growls The Phantom can't play on an organ with bent pipes!

Cao Pi – I have an idea…

Scene 6

The Next Morning

The lights brighten, Sima Yi is placed before a small kiddy keyboard with Mickey mouse upon it playing pop goes the weasel looking he was really in thought, but breaks off to write down notes upon a piece of paper. A music box was placed just next to the bed Yue was placed as she woke slowly, it begun to play it small tune, she looks to it reaching to touch the small monkey upon it, before letting her gaze look around slowly.

Yue Ying – I remember there was mist…swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake…There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat slowly she stood from the bed looking over to the back of Sima Yi and in that boat there was a man….

Yue moved from the bed over to Sima, whom glanced over his shoulder watching her approach, then turning back to the small keyboard continuing his work, as Yue reached to touch his cheek softly, her fingers grazing against his mask, his head slowly leaning into her touch as his eyes closed.

Yue Ying – Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?

Yue then pulls the mask from him quickly; Sima stood covering his face growling loudly causing her to trip over and fall.

Sima Yi – Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon-is this what you wanted to see ! he stared at her with his insane look Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you will never be free!

Slowly Sima fell to his knees, weeping gripping his face more as Yue looked upon him with fear and horror within her eyes.

Sima Yi – Damn you…Curse you…he paused, then slowly turned his gaze to her Stranger then you dreamt it- can you even dare to look or bear to think of me; this loathsome gargoyle, who burns- in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly…secretly…

Slowly he reaches out to her, seeing her pull away slowly from him; he withdrew his hand placing it upon his chest.

Sima Yi – But, Christine…Fear can turn to love – you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this…repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty…secretly…secretly…Oh, Christine…

Yue looked upon him, tears slowly running down her cheeks out of fear slowly handing him the mask. Sima looked to it then took it from her, standing as he puts it back on then looked to her holding his hand out to her.

Sima Yi – Come…we must return- those two fools who run my theater will be missing you…

Yue took his hand standing slowly, walking off the stage with him as the scene started to change behind them.

Backstage

Yue and Sima released each other hands, walking towards the director whom was standing over a groaning Zhuge. Yue glared towards him placing her hands upon her hips.

Yue Ying – What the hell were you thinking?

Zhuge Liang – Please…Yue don't yell.

Yue Ying – I have a damn good reason to yell! You jump from the ceiling breaking the organ then you grab my breast in the dark!

Zhuge Liang – Hey! Those breasts of yours are married to me! I can grab them whenever! I didn't want him- points to Sima standing next to her to grab them! Mine, you psycho!

Sima glared at him, ready to jump at him but Guan Yu took his shoulder stopping him shaking his head.

Director – Stop! Zhuge mind your own during the play! If he touches her, it's because I tell him too!

Yue Ying – Yeah!…..wait….

Director – Shhh! Scene 7 is starting…

Scene 7

Backstage

The Ballet girls are gathered in their little dorm room, in nightgowns and fluffy pillows, chatting until Gan Ning burst in growling playfully to them, the girls screaming in play of it all, giggling childishly, panties still around his neck.

Gan Ning – Like yellow parchment is his skin…a great black hole served as the nose, it never grew! Skinny, and nerdy! A stalker at heart! He continues to growl all playful like, then takes hold of one of the girls grinning to her, feeling her up a bit, speaking the girl smiled back You must always be on your guard! Or he will catch you with his magical pantaloons! Wiggles one of the panties upon his neck at the girl grinning

Zhu Rong storms into the room with Xing Cai behind her, seeing Gan Ning she glared, the girls scurried away into a corner huddling together. Gan Ning blinked then suddenly Rong grabbed the girl away from him looking to them all in the room.

Zhu Rong – Those who speak of what they know…ARE IDIOTS! They find to late that prudent silence is wise! She looked to Gan Ning Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue! Being a smart ass, Gan Ning sticks his tongue out holding it. Zhu Rong glared then slapped him a few times If you don't! I will kill you, or he will burn you with the heat of his eyes!

Scene 8

Managers' Office

Cao Cao was sitting at a desk filled with papers, looking over the newspaper in his hands, reading it out, dressed in his daily suit with the blue vest and gold chain hanging from the pocket.

Cao Cao – "Mystery after gala night," if says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!" "Mystified baffled Surete say, we are all mystified –we suspect foul play!" he slowly lowers the paper Bad news on soprano scene- first Carlotta, now Christine! Still, at least the seats get sold; gossip is worth its weight in Gold…

Cao Cao stood from his place, and then started to pace about the stage, running his fingers through his small beard.

Cao Cao – What a way to run a business! Spear me the unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with E! and VH1! It's a scandal that'll pack'em in the aisles! Hmm…maybe show a strip show now and then…

Liu Bei suddenly burst into the office with a temper, in his robe still and slippers. Cao Cao looked to him with a raised brow.

Liu Bei – Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!

Cao Cao - blinks still staring at him, then shakes his head Andre, please don't shout! Its only publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!

Liu Bei – But we have no cast!

Cao Cao moved to him slapping him across the face, Liu Bei blinks confused why he did that.

Cao Cao – Calm down man! Clears his throat, then says calmly Andre, have you seen the queue? Moved to the desk, sorting the mail upon his desk then finding two letters upon it from the phantom Oh…seems you got one too…

Cao handed the letter to Bei whom took it from him, looking it over, before opening it and reading aloud.

Liu Bei – "Dear Andre, what a charming suit you wear! I rather think it brings you your eyes…" Oh my! How nice! Smiles with stars in his eyes

Cao Cao - sighs Continue please…

Liu Bei – Right… "Christine enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left- Otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was as lame as Christine's! Such a mess!"

Cao Cao - Sighs then starts to read his "Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid" growls "Send it car of the ghost, by return post…P.T.O.: No-one likes a good kick in the ass, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

Cao & Bei - looks to each other Who would have the balls to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!

Cao Cao - takes Bei's letter then looks them over These are both singed "O.G"…Who the hell is he?

Cao & Bei - looks to reach other gasping Opera Ghost!

Cao Cao - growls tossing the letters to the side, unamused It's really not amusing!

Liu Bei – He's using us…sniffles I hate being abused…

Cao Cao – He also wants my money!…I mean our money…

Liu Bei – He's a funny sort of specter…

Cao & Bei - …to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer – he is clearly insane!

Suddenly Zhao Yun burst into the office waving a bout a letter seemed to be from the phantom as well, dressed in a nice suit with a slightly opened green vest with silver trim. He stopped blinking at Liu Bei in his bath robe, then shook his head continuing…

Zhao Yun – Where is she?

Liu Bei – You mean Carlotta?

Zhao Yun – I mean, Miss Daae! Where is she?

Cao Cao – How should we know! Not like we put a tracking devise on our actors!

Zhao Yun – I want an answer! I take it you sent me this note! holds up the letter

Cao Cao – What is this nonsense?

Liu Bei – Of course not!

Cao Cao – Don't look at us!

Zhao Yun – Then she is not with you?

Cao Cao – Of course not!

Liu Bei – Were in the dark…

Zhao Yun - sighs softly Monsieur, don't argue- Isn't this the letter you wrote?

Cao Cao – And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? As Liu Bei took the letter he blinks….its wrote right?

Bei & Yun – I think so…

Cao Cao – Ok…nods

Liu Bei - looks to the letter then read it out loud "Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to get into her pants."

Liu Bei and Cao Cao looked to each other than to Zhao Yun.

Liu Bei – to Yun Dirty man!

Zhao Yun - sighs shaking his head If you didn't write it, then who did?

Just then Diao Chan with Dong Zhuo following behind, she was waving around a letter.

Diao Chan – Where is he?

Liu Bei – Ah! Welcome back goes to give a hug but was ignore and sniffles

Diao Chan – Your precious patron- where is he?

Zhao Yun- looks irritated What is it now?

Diao Chan- I have your letter! A letter I rather resent!

Cao Cao – And did you sent it? looks to Yun

Zhao Yun- Of course not!

Liu Bei- As if he would!

Diao Chan- You didn't send it?

Zhao Yun- Of course not!

Cao Cao- What is going on! growls

Diao Chan- glares at Yun You dare tell me, that this is not the letter you sent!

Zhao Yun- And what is it that I'm meant to have sent? he takes the letter from Chan and reads it aloud "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight…"

Diao Chan- Christine Daae!

Zhao Yun - continues to read the letter Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."

Cao & Bei - look to each other Far too many notes for my taste- and most of them are about Christine! All we've heard since we came, was Miss Daae name…

Zhu Rong and Xing Cai then walk into the office, seemed she ripped off more pieces of her skirt and some off her shirt exposing a bit of her belly. They blinked at her noticing the missing pieces…

Zhu Rong- Miss Daae has returned…

Cao Cao- Trust she had a damn good night on the town…

Liu Bei- Where is she now?

Zhu Rong- I thought it was best if she was alone…

Xing Cai- She needed rest.

Zhao Yun- May I see her?

Zhu Rong- No, cutie, she will see no one…but I'm free winks to him

Zhao Yun- err…

Chan & Zhuo- Will she sing? Will she sing?

Zhu Rong- ignores them I have a note…

Yun/Chan/Bei – Let me see!

Cao Cao- takes it Please. opens it then reads aloud "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…"

Slowly Sima Yi's voice blended with Cao Cao until it takes over.

Sima Yi's Voice- Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae is the role of Countess. The role of which Miss Daae plays call for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent- which makes my casting; in a word ideal…I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur…

Cao Cao- started to take over "I remain Gentlemen, you obedient servant, O.G."

Diao Chan – Christine!

Liu Bei- Whatever next…?

Diao Chan- It's all a ploy to help Christine!

Cao Cao- rubs his temples This is insane…

Diao Chan- I know who sent this: points to Yun The Vicomte- her lover!

Zhao Yun- ironical Indeed? looks to Cao and Bei Do you believe this?

Liu Bei- looked to Chan, saying in protest Signora!

Diao Chan- Arg!

Cao Cao- This is a joke!

Diao Chan- Good bye! starts to walk out

Cao Cao- Hey! Get back here!

Liu Bei- You are the star!

Cao Cao- Yes! And always be!

Liu Bei- pleading Signora…

Diao Chan stops, then looks over to them with her hands upon her hips.

Cao Cao- The man is mad!

Liu Bei- We don't take orders!

Cao Cao- raises his hand to get attention Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy- the silent role…

Cao & Bei – Carlotta will be playing the lead!

Diao Chan- Scoffs Your only saying this to please me!

Zhu Rong- Who scorns his word, beware to those…

Diao Chan- looks to Cao and Bei You have reviled me!

Zhu Rong- The angel sees, the angel knows…

Zhao Yun- Why did Christine fly from my arms…?

Diao Chan- You have rebuked me!

Cao& Bei- Signora, pardon us…

Diao Chan- You replaced me!

Cao Cao- You were too much of a bitch- Ooof! gets elbowed by Bei

Liu Bei- Please, Signora, we beseech you…

Zhu Rong- sighs This hour shall be your darkest fears…

Xing & Yun – I must see her…

Zhu Rong- The angel knows, the angel hears…

Zhao Yun- Where did she go?

Cao & Bei- Signora, sing for us! Don't be such a witch…

Xing & Yun – What new surprises lie in store…?

Cao & Bei- Our star…!

Diao Chan puffs, crossing her arms over her chest looking away from them all, as Cao and Bei moved over to her, looking to her all lovingly.

Liu Bei – You public needs you!

Cao Cao- We need you too!

Diao Chan- Would your rather have your precious little bug?

Cao & Bei- Signora, no! The world wants you! Prima Donna, first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knee to explore you!

Liu Bei- Can you blow out when they're shouting your name? OH CARLOTTA!

Cao Cao – Think of how they all adore you!

Cao & Bei- Prima Donna, enchant us once again!

Liu Bei - pokes her chest Think of your muse…

Cao Cao- And of the queues round the theater!

Cao & Bei- Can you deny us the triumph is store? Sing, Prima Donna, once more!

Diao Chan looks to them, then gives in to them as they gave off their cute little puppy dog eyes to her. While the others are off on their own conversations.

Zhao Yun- Christine spoke of an Angel…

Diao Chan- to herself Prima Donna, your song shall live again!

Cao & Bei- Think of your public!

Diao Chan- You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you!

Zhu Rong- looks rather annoyed by Diao Chan, looking to Yun She has heard the voice of the angel of music…

Cao & Bei- Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!

Diao Chan- Think of their cry of undying support!

Zhao Yun- Is this her angel…?

Liu Bei- to Cao We get our opera…

Cao Cao- to Bei She gets her limelight!

Diao Chan- Follow where the limelight leads you!

Xing Cai- Is this ghost an angel or a madman…?

Zhao Yun- Angel or madman…?

Cao & Bei- quietly Leading ladies are a trial!

Zhu Rong- Heaven help you, those who doubt…

Diao Chan- You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!

Zhao Yun- Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!

Zhu Rong- This miscasting will invite damnation…

Cao & Bei- Tears…oaths…Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!

Xing Cai- Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her…?

Diao Chan- Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, Prima Donna, once more!

Zhu Rong- sighing Oh fools! To have flouted his warnings! SUCH FOOLS!

Zhao Yun- Surely, for her sake…

Xing Cai- Surely, he'll strike back…

Cao & Bei- Surely there'll be further scenes- worse than this!

Zhu Rong- THINK! Think before these demands are rejected!

Zhao Yun- …I must see these demands are rejected!

Xing Cai - …if his threats and demands are rejected!

Cao & Bei- Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron! Naughty Girl! Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Ooo! Although he may demur, he must have been with her! For shame! You dog!

Xing & Yun – Christine must be protected!

Cao & Bei- You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audience adore, in fact a perfect opera!

Zhao Yun- suddenly out of nowhere picks up his spear holding it up His game is over!

Zhu Rong- blinks at Yun This is a game you cannot hope to win!…Dork…

Zhao Yun- blinks to Rong then looks away giving his heroic pose And in box five, a new game will begin!

Zhu Rong- rolls her eyes For, if his curse is on this opera…

Xing Cai- ogles Yun, then snaps out of it But if his curse is on this opera…

Cao & Bei – Prima Donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!

Diao Chan- The stress that falls upon a famous Prima Donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!

Zhu Rong- …should you dare to…

Xing Cai- …when you once again…

All- Light up the stage with that age-old rapport! Sing, Prima Donna, once more!

Sima Yi's Voice- SO! It is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!

All – Once more!

The lights dim leaving the stage black once again…


	5. All I Ask of You

Backstage

Director- Thank god… close to intermission…hope she is enjoying this…

Guan Yu- Who?

Director- Oh great one…

Guan Yu- Oh…

Director- Ok is everyone ready?

Guan Yu- Yes, ma'am.

Director- Good…Guan, get me a drink…

Stage

Scene 9

A performance of 'Il Muto'

The lights brightened once more with Cao Cao and Liu Bei seating within the managers box, looking over across to Zhao Yun whom sat in box five nodding to them, as they nodded in return. Soon the stage a curtain rises to reveal an 18th century salon, a canopied bed center-stage, the drapes closed two figures shadows shown. Upon the other side of the stage were Zhang Liao but load of make up all over his face, along with Zhang He. Zhen Ji was dressed up as well, covered in make up as they did back in the 18th century along with Xing Cai next to them.

Zhen Ji- They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!

Zhang Liao- His Lordship surely would die of shock!

Zhang He- His Lordship is a laughing-stock!

Zhen Ji- Should he suspect her, God protect her!

All Three- Shame! Shame! Shame!

The canopy drapes part, as Diao Chan and Yue were visible. Diao was dressed as the countess as Yue was dressed as a maid. The two pretending to kiss passionately.

-Manager Box-

Liu Bei- Nothing like the old opera!

Cao Cao- Or the old scenery…

Liu Bei- The bitchy singers!

Cao Cao- the annoying audience…damn you E!

Liu Bei- And every seat is sold!

Cao Cao- Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!

-Stage-

Diao Chan- Serabimbo- your disguise is perfect! Hears a knock on the door Who can this be?

Dong Zhuo- Gentle wife, admit your loving husband. He suddenly enters the stage looking like a fruitcake with his costume on, he grabs hold of Xing's butt, as she squeaks running off before kicking him in the shin OW…ah…My love- I am called to England on affairs of State, and leave you with your new maid! he turns looking to the crowd saying aside Though I'd happily take the maid with me.

Diao Chan- aside The old fat fool is leaving!

Dong Zhuo- Aside I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her looks to Chan Addio!

Diao Chan- Addio!

Both- Addio!

Zhuo moves over to the side of the stage as if he was hiding to watch the action. Diao Chan moved from the bed along with Yue following along.

Diao Chan- Serabimbo- away with this pretence! Reaches ripping off, Yue dress to reveal her wearing manly breeches, and ripped a slight bit of her shirt as well….

Backstage

Cao Pi- Not like that nothing you see everyday…notes Yue

Guan Yu- nods She plays a man perfectly…even if her boob is sticking out…..Holy Shit! Nipple!

Cao Pi- squints his eyes to see better then gasps Whoa!

Stage

Diao Chan- grins softly You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence! leans to kiss give her a fake kiss, then pulls away Old fat ass makes me laugh! Haha, haha! Haha! Haha! Time I tired to get a better half!

Chan/He/Liao/Ji – Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hoho, hoho, hoho, hoho! If he knew the truth, he'd never let it go!

Suddenly the chandelier started to blink as Sima Yi's voice came from nowhere.

Sima Yi- Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty!

Xing Cai- she jumped from her place looking up quietly where she heard the voice, terrified He's here, the Phantom of the Opera...

Yue Ying- looking fearful as well He's here…

Diao Chan- Glares at Yue You part is silent little whore toad! said so no other ears could her

Oh but Sima hear Chan's hiss, his figure begun to appear above the stage upon the catwalks, a glare formed his eyes.

Sima Yi- A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you…who are the toad…

Zhou Yu- Please…continue! whispered to Diao Chan

Diao Chan- Right…she clears her throat and continues Serabimbo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my croak

Sima Yi could be heard chuckling, a gasp came from Zhou Yu who stood at the head of the stage, as Diao Chan looked to Zhou Yu with a surprised look, but she continues on.

Diao Chan- Poor fool he makes me laugh, haha, haha, haha Croak, croak, croak

Sima Yi begun to laugh hysterically at the sight of the continuous croaking from Chan's lips, slowly fading into the shadows of the catwalks, the chandelier lights begun to blink on and off constantly, Sima Yi voice then overpowering letting out a great cry:

Sima Yi- Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!

Diao Chan ran from the stage in tears, the curtains quietly drawing closed as Cao and Bei rushed off to the stage, both looking to be in fear and annoyed of the matter, as they try to settle the laughing crowd.

Cao Cao- Ladies and Gentlemen! The performance will continue in ten minutes' time! he looked to the Box Five then to the chandelier seeing it stopped blinking…when the role of Countess will be played by Miss Daae!

Cao reaches in the back of the curtain grabbing someone pulling them out hoping it was her, but no it was He, he smiled waving to the crow before Cao pushed him back and tried again becoming successful. Yue looked around fear struck, Cao noticed her boob was hanging out he blinked, but she pulled away quickly before he said anything.

Liu Bei- In the meantime, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight's opera!

Zhou Yu- What?

Liu Bei- Maestro- the ballet…..NOW!

Zhou Yu jumps a bit, then flips through his notes, telling the symphony around him to do the same. Cao and Bei left the stage for the dancer to appear taking over, doing their number. Upon the catwalk Gan Ning was looking down releasing the backdrop for the scene, until he sharply looked behind and stood Sima Yi with eyes to kill. Gan Ning, of course being stubborn decided to tackle Sima Yi down, starting a brawl between them.

Backstage

Cao Pi- is…he supposes to do that?

Guan Yu- looks to the script…no…

Cao Pi- This will be interesting…

Director- walks back from taking a break, her eyes widen seeing Ning and Sima duking it out WHAT THE FUCK!

Stage

The dance continued below, rather long than they plan, Xing looked to the girls whispering, asking if they should have stopped by now. Xing then glanced up seeing he shadows of Ning and Sima struggle.

Xing Cai- to herself What the….

Backstage

Everyone from backstage gathered where they could catch the site, Fei was taking beats on who will win, as the director had a look of pure annoyance on her face. Yue ran from her dressing room hearing the commotion, her eyes widen seeing the two on the catwalk fighting.

Zhang He- Purely savage that man is! Going to bruise his beautiful face!

Ling Tong- sighs Like Ning cares, he loves cuts and buries…

Zhang He- I was talking about Sima's face!

Guan Yu- I think we should tell Gan to take a fall…

Director-…Someone make them stop so we can continue!

Zhuge Liang- chuckles to himself What men would do for a pair of Yue's underwear…

Cao Pi- looks to Zhuge You told Ning to do that?

Zhuge Liang- Why not? The man needs learn, though he maybe the leading role, he can't touch my wife!

Yue Ying- Asshole! smacks him over the head with Zhu Rong cane knocking him out cold Never interfere with a play again! Guan Ping dear, go lock him in a closet or something.

Guan Ping- Yes ma'am! takes Zhuge and drags him away

Director- growls then takes off her shoe tossing it in the back of Nings' head, causing him to fall off the catwalk before the dancers. Bulls eye! clears throat ok continue!

Stage

Sima Yi managed to stagger away backstage with a bit of help, as the Dancer screamed franticly at the knocked out Ning before them, Yue appeared upon the stage slightly dressed for the part of Countess, with a cloak covering her shoulders.

Yue Ying- Raoul!

Zhao Yun- he ran upon the stage embracing Yue Christine, come with me… he started to lead her away

Yue Ying- stopping him No, to the roof. We'll be safe there. She lead him away heading to the roof top

Cao and Bei hurried to the stage, trying to calm the crowd down, policemen ran upon the stage looking at the body and all around.

Cao- Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic! It was an accident!….Simply an accident!

Scene 10

Roof of the Opera House

Yue and Yun where saw rushing about the stage, here hand joined as Yue lead them.

Zhao Yun- Why have you brought us here?

Yue Ying- Can't go back there!

Zhao Yun- We must return!

Yue Ying- He'll kill you…

Zhao Yun- Be still now…Still I say! stumbled s bit

Yue Ying- doesn't notice His eyes will find us there!

Zhao Yun- Don't say that!

Yue Ying- Those eyes that burn! Of flaming hell!

Zhao Yun-I don't fear hell!

Yue Ying- And if he has to kill a thousand men!

Zhao Yun- Your watching too many horror movies!

Yue Ying- stops the Phantom of the Opera will kill again!

Zhao Yun- There is no Phantom…just a nerdy man, running around thinking he's all-bad…

Yue Ying- My God, who is this man…

Zhao Yun- My God, who is this man…

Yue Ying-…who hunts to kill…?

Zhao Yun- …this nerd of death….?

Yue Ying- I can't escape from him…

Zhao Yun- Whose is this voice you hear…

Yue Ying- I never will!

Zhao Yun- With every breath?

Both- And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here: inside your/my mind.

Zhao Yun- lightly touches her shoulder There is no Phantom…

Yue Ying- looks to him Raoul I been there- to his world of unending night…To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…darkness…Raoul I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in the darkness…darkness… her eyes begun to look like she was in another trance But his voice filled my spirit with a strange new sound…In that night there was music in my mind…And through music my soul begun to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before…

Zhao Yun- Just a dream of Michele Jackson and nothing more…

Yue Ying- Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world…Those pleading eyes, which both threaten and adore…

Zhao Yun- move to comfort her Christine…Christine…

Sima Yi- a ghostly echo of Yun's words Christine…

Yue Ying- looks around What was that? she then looked to Yun , there eyes met for a moment.

Zhao Yun- No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here…nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here…with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you…

Yue Ying- Smiles softly to him Say you love me every walking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime…Say you need me with you, now and always…Promise me that all you say is true- that's all I ask of you…

Zhao Yun- Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you, your fears are far behind you…

Yue Ying- All I want is freedom, a world with no more night…and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…

Zhao Yun- Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude…Say you need me with you here, beside you…Anywhere you go, let me go too- Yu-Christine…that's all I ask of you…blinks as he almost slipped for a moment

Yue Ying- caught that slip, he brow rose slightly Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…say the word and I will follow you…

Both- Share each day with me, each night, each morning…

Yue Ying- Say you love me…

Zhao Yun- whispers slightly You know I do…

Both- Love me- that's all I ask of you…

The leaned to each other, kissing one another softy, Yue placing her arms around his neck…looking rather real backstage…

Backstage

Guan Yu- brow rose slowly….is it me, or did I just see some tongue?

Cao Pi- I saw it too…

Director- Their acting guys…

Guan Yu- to Pi Doesn't look that way…

Stage

The two slowly parted, smiling to one another as they continued their song.

Both- Anywhere you go- let me go too…Love me, that's all I ask of you…

Yue Ying- I must go- they'll wonder where I am, come with me Y—Raoul!

Zhao Yun- smiles Yu-Christine I love you!

Both started to moved from the stage

Yue Ying- Order your white horses, be with them at the door!

Zhao Yun- And soon you'll be beside me!

Yue Ying- You'll guard me, and you'll hide me…

With that they hurried off the stage, Sima Yi slowly emerged from behind one of the statues a look of sadness and disbelief upon his face.

Sima Yi-…I gave you my music…made your song take wing- and now, how you've repaid me, denied me, and betrayed me…He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing…Yu-Christine…Christine…blinks

A echo of Yue and Yun's voices repeating the chorus of the song they just sang. Siam Yi hearing it, his chest begun to heave and his body shook, a growl passed his lips as then cried out in anger.

Sima Yi- You will curse the day you did not do—all that the Phantom asked of you…!

The lights go dark as Sima's voice echoed you all over the stage as it was changed, the light returned showing Yue in her full Countess costume, along with other actors taking their bows, then Sima's maniacal laughter filled the auditorium, as he is seen above the stage rocking the Chandelier. The light upon it begun to flicker, as it fell before Yue's feet nearly knocking her over, and the lights going out darkening the auditorium.


	6. Intermission

The group was gathered around the Director whom now was a bit tipsy from her drinking at the last scene of Act 1. She held up her glass looking to each of them.

Director- So far so good! Though there were many mistakes…let's hope she will be pleased by this…masterpiece gone wrong…

Zhao Yun- Are…are you drunk?

Director- Getting there…

Guan Yu- Ok guys, you have a 30 min break before we start up Act 2!

Everyone- Yay! with that everyone went his or her own ways

Guan Yu- looks to the director Aren't you suppose to see her now?

Director- takes another sip of her drink Yeah…shit! runs off

Outside Cao Cao's dressing room

Guan Yu moved walking along passing Cao Cao's door, but stopped hearing a little girly like giggle. Surely it didn't sound like Cao, Yu stepped back leaning to the door to hear a little better.

Cao Cao- Oh stop, you're just as cute with it off than on!

Someone- Oh hush, you silly man, I do not!

Guan Yu blinked slowly then cracked opened the door silently, taking a peek inside seeing Cao and Bei nearly half naked; Bei was playing with Cao hair while he was leaned up against the Shu leader.

Cao Cao- I mean it, loose the pants…

Liu Bei- slaps his shoulder not here you sinful man, you.

The two leaned to kiss, Guan shut the door before he could witness it and walked away quietly with a look of shock on his face.

Sima Yi dressing room

Sima sat in his chair kicked back with an ice pack on his face, groaning as Cao Pi smirked at him with some amusement, a chuckle passed his lips.

Sima Yi- You shut up…

Cao Pi- So how did it feel to get into a fistfight with Gan Ning?

Sima Yi- Rather painful, man punches feel like bricks smashing into my head. Surprised he didn't kill me there…

Cao Pi- Found out Zhuge had something to do with that…

Sima Yi- looks to Cao Pi with a glare What?

Cao Pi- nods Said he bribed Ning to attack you…

Sima Yi- That bastard!

A knock was heard at the door, then it opened Yue pulled her body through shutting the door behind her.

Yue Ying- I came to apologize on behalf of Zhuge…he was the reason why Ning attacked you…

Sima Yi- I know…Cao Pi told me everything. You have no right to apologize for your husband, Yue…even if he a blundering idiot!

Yue Ying- I know, but I feel I must…she looked down He's been weird over this whole matter…

Cao Pi- He's only weird cause he know you and Sima have that kiss coming up…he didn't seem to mind you and Zhao Yun…

Yue Ying- a blush appeared on her cheeks, she forgot that Yes..well he is of Shu…

Cao Pi- Doesn't mean anything…Zhuge should be on his ass too, not just Sima's…

Yue looked to Cao Pi, he was right, Zhuge was only targeting Sima not Yun, and yet the kiss between her and Yun was a tad real, but she stopped it before it got further. She liked Yun, but so much to actually make out with him on stage in front of hundreds of people…and her husband watching. She sighed then looked to Sima, she noticed him watching her as she thought to herself; his eyes seem to be trying to read her thoughts. He was sitting with a robe covering his costume he was to wear for the next Act, his hair tied back in a messy ponytail, his hand still holding the pack to his face..she did feel really bad about it all.

Cao Pi- Lady Huang?

Yue Ying- blinks then looked to Pi Yes…? What?

Sima Yi- You gotten quiet…

Cao Pi- Seem you were staring…off…somewhere he glanced to Sima

Yue Ying- Oh…Well, I should go…

Before she could reach for the door a knock was heard, she opened it And Yun was standing their slightly dress for the next act. His brow rose seeing Yue in Sima dressing room, figured where she'll be, she did say she was going to apologize for Zhuge actions.

Zhao Yun- Hey, knew I find you here…looked over to Sima How's your face?

Sima Yi-…Stings like hell…but luckily it's on the mask side…

Zhao Yun- He hit you that hard?

Cao Pi- I was going to say the same thing…

Sima Yi- shook his head When he tackled me, the mask fell off and he kept whacking me on that side…shrugs

Yue Ying- Well, thank god its on that side…then will have to have the full masked Phantom…

Zhao Yun- You need anymore ice or anything Yi?

Sima Yi- His brow rose, why was everyone being so nice to him all of a sudden? No, this is still cold…thanks though…

Yue Ying- Well hope the pain goes away before Act 2 starts…see you then, Sima…she smiled then walked out, Yun following her shutting the door

Cao Pi- Hmm…I think someone likes you…

Sima Yi- Who? Zhao Yun? Um, I don't swing that way…

Cao Pi- No! I mean Yue!

Sima looked at him with shock, and it hurted making the expression. Why would she like him? He's the evil ego of Zhuge, well…that he heard.

Cao Pi- She was staring at you for a while when she was in here…hmm, this Act 2 will be interesting…

Creator's Box

The director ran up the steps of the box seat of the theater, and moved to the box where she was told the creator was staying with some guest. Peeking her head in, she saw the girl with a Black feather in her hair, which was her..

Director- Dragonlas…

Dragonlas- looks over then grins widely Hey! Come here! Waves

Director- waddles a bit So…

Dragonlas- turns around, showing she was holding a doll of Sima Yi Wonderful work! I'm enjoying every minute! What do you guys think? looked to the two with her

Two people turned showing one was a guy, holding a Yue Ying doll, and the other was another girl holding a Ling Tong doll.

Dragonlas- This here is Lasmore points to the guy he's my cousin, and partner in crime, and this here is Shinimegami Grim, call her Shini if you wish. These folks are big fans of Dynasty Warriors and Phantom of the Opera so I decided to take them along to view this wonderful work!

Shini- Yes! Loving it so far! Though…wish you gave Ling Tong a role…

Director-…sorry…I didn't think he met any characteristics of any of the characters and…

Shini- LIAR!

Director- …o.o;;;

Lasmore- Yes, truly beautiful! And Yue in her nightgown…wow! drools a bit

Dragonlas- hands him a napkin Even though there was some…interesting flaws I might say…but good! Laughs Loved the auction!

Director-…heh…

Shini- So what are looking forward to in the next Act?

Director-…um…tell the truth, I'm not so sure…

Lasmore- More Yue sexiness?

Director- …um…

Shini- Need more Ling Tong! So he had that once scene in the beginning, not enough!

Dragonlas- My friends! Please, the director is only one person…grins

Director-…so..notices the dolls…are those just to show who you support?

Shini- holds hers up Yes!

Lasmore- I use this in be- I mean yes…!

Dragonlas- shakes head No we just carry them around like pokemon, GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!

Lasmore/Shini- POKEMON!

Shini- GO! Ling Tong! tosses her Tong doll at the director, popping her in the head

Dragonlas- Go! Sima Yi! does the same

Lasmore- Go! Yue Ying! tosses his but ends up bouncing off and over the balcony into the audience below……o.o;;;

Dragonlas- Nice Lasmore…

Lasmore- sniffle

Director- Um…I should be going; the play will be starting again soon….

Shini- More Ling Tong…remember that!

Director-…Yes…

Dragonlas- Now…hurry off…I am excited to see more grins

Director- Ma'am. Um, enjoy the show…ladies and gents. walks away quickly from the box

Shini- looks to Dragonlas I think we scared her grins evilly

Dragonlas- Smirks Goood….Goood…

Backstage

Zhao Yun- slips his coat on he was to wear for the next Act. The looked over seeing the director Hey…how did it go with the creator?

Director- looks to him quietly, then looks away …no one is normal around here…. walks off

Zhao Yun- blinks Well, forgive us if your such bitch, geez…

Director- Shut your mouth, dork!

Zhao Yun- glares

Xing Cai- …I don't think your such a dork, Lord Zilong…

Zhao Yun- looks to Xing…um, thanks…walks off

Xing Cai- sighs What a man…

Gah…sorry for the hold up, just started school and all so it going to be a bit hard to keep this up so bare with me people! love Dragonlas


End file.
